


Relax

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, But this is the first porn of them!, Canon Gay Character, First of this pairing - Freeform, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massages leading to sex, Well ok there's one other on here, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up to a back massage and things slowly go down hill. In a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first porn fic of this couple! YAY! And the first porn I'm posting here! Eventually I'll post my porn of Assassin's Creed. Maybe. So let me know what you think!

Relax.

  Something felt good as Tim slowly woke up feeling hands kneading at his back. Soft and hesitant but trying their hardest to get the knots out. He must’ve fallen asleep and mmm… ok THAT felt good. He opened his eyes slowly half expecting to realize he was on a massage table at a spa but no. Those are his white snowflake sheets Cullen got him because they were flannel and Tim's old gray plaid were beyond even Alfred’s skills to repair.

  “Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Cullen asks stopping his hands. Tim stretched a bit before looking over his shoulder to him. “Yeah but I think this is better than my dream.” He says with a slight smirk which gets Cullen to blush. “O-oh? And what dream was that?” Tim's smirk grew a bit as he replied, “You and I were having some fun.’ He breaks off shaking his head, ‘God sorry that sounded WAY creepier than it did in my head! Sorry.” He smiled at Cullen sheepishly.

  Cullen smiled softly before getting back to kneading his boyfriend’s back. “So? The dream?” Tim sighed contently as he spoke “Little lower…and we were having sex. Well ok not sex sex. Like me in you or you in me…More like…mmm that’s the spot. You were giving me a blow job. And god your mouth.” Cullen turned red as Tim spoke. “I..um…thanks?” Tim smiled into his arms. “You had me begging for release Cullen.”

  Tim shifted a bit the thoughts of his dream making him hard. Cullen kept trying to think unsexy thoughts but god it was hard with Tim laying there. “Do…do you want me to?” He asked softly. Tim rolled over so he could see Cullen and pulled him down onto his chest. “Not if you’re uncomfortable. You know I’d never force you.” “I know…” Cullen replied laying his head on Tim's shoulder. “But I just want you to relax. You’ve been working way too hard Tim.” He felt a kiss be placed to his temple.

  “I’m sorry I’ve worried you.” Tim said placing another kiss to his boyfriend’s head. Cullen smiled softly and moaned as Tim rubbed his lower back. “You…want to play Timmy?” Tim smirked a bit “From what I feel it’s YOU who needs to relax…you’re getting so hard Cullen. I can feel you on my thigh.” Cullen blushed and felt Tim harden under him as well. “You’re getting hard too Tim.” Tim rolled again so he was pinning Cullen. “Yes but right now? I want you to relax. My dear writer.”

  Any reply was silenced with a kiss to Cullen’s lips. It was soft and hard at the same time. And Cullen moaned as Tim's fingers danced along his collar bone. Once they broke Tim's fingers stopped. “Cullen do you want me to do this?” He looked up at Tim and nodded. “Yeah…just…can we turn the lights off please?” Tim smiled softly and got up. “Of course but you DO know I have glow in the dark stuff right?” Cullen nodded again as the light on the fan overhead went off and Tim's room slowly came to life glowing softly the walls full of stars.

  Tim made his way to the bed again stopping at his bedside table to dig out the lube. “We gonna play with any toys or?” Cullen trailed off a bit watching Tim. “Maybe. Or I could just do to you what happened in my dream?” He got a blush and a nod in return and proceeded to get back on the bed the lube with him just in case as he slowly kissed Cullen’s neck. Cullen moaned as Tim sucked lightly leaving marks that would fade easily since he wasn’t applying as much pressure as he normally did.

  Cullen’s breathing hitched a bit when Tim started to bite his collar bone leaving deeper marks now that won’t fade for a few days. Tim stopped kissing so he could pull Cullen's shirt up revealing his chest and he started to nip and kiss his way up and down while one hand teased at Cullen’s nipples. A moan and the feeling of the bud tighten let Tim know Cullen was enjoying this. Lifting his head he smirked lightly at him. “Do you want me to go lower?” Cullen smiled softly the question familiar between both of them.

  “Yeah…but…I wanna touch you first…please?” He asked with a blush that seemed to be getting darker by the minute as Tim kissed him chastely before getting up to remove his own shirt and pulling Cullen up so he could do what he wanted to. Cullen latched onto the scars on Tim's throat sucking and biting draw moans out of Tim with each bite. He trailed his way to the scar over Tim's heart and licked it before going to the nipple and sucking on it one hand holding Tim close the other pinching the other nipple tightly. “Ahhh…getting…mm…A little rough Cullen?” Tim said smiling trailing a hand down Cullen’s back before moaning as he switched.

  Cullen looked up at Tim and pressed himself closer. “Do you feel how hard I’m getting Tim?” Tim snaked a hand down and cupped Cullen through his pants squeezing lightly and making him moan. “Yes…Do you want me to take care of that now? Or should I make you work for it? Hm…should I have you fuck yourself on my fingers until you cum?” Cullen moaned as Tim spoke gripping him tightly through his pants. He released his grip and kissed Cullen softly. “Sorry…too forceful?” Tim asked unused to someone like Cullen so new and so innocent. Well compared to most of his other friends and family. Cullen kissed him back and laid his head on Tim's shoulder. “No. Just…don’t talk like that. I think I’d cum just from that.”

  Tim smiled and kissed him again soft and light. A hand over Cullen’s heart as he slowly felt the racing slow down. “Better?” “Yeah. So…um? Are we gonna continue or are we stopping? Cause if we’re stopping? Ok I don’t mind.” Tim paused and asked “Do you want me to stop?” “No. I don’t. Do you want to stop?” Tim pulled Cullen into a hug “I’m only stopping because I’m scared I might hurt you somehow.” He felt Cullen kiss his cheek softly. “You won’t. I promise. Now can we PLEASE get back to you having your way with me?” He asked his eyes all puppy like and cute. Tim nodded and lowered Cullen back onto the bed then he moved downward going to Cullen’s pants and removing them. “I’m going to open you up and blow you at the same time. Ok?”

  Cullen nodded and shivered as the cool air hit him. Tim slowly opened up Cullen's legs trailing kisses here and there. One hand reached for where he left the lube and popping it open and pouring some into his hand. “You ready Cullen?” he asked smearing it around to coat his fingers his other hand rubbing Cullen's thigh in small circles. “Yeah I’m ready. Just… go easy on me?” He said smiling as Tim started to circle his entrance with his finger. “Ok. Now I need you to relax Cullen.” he said softly as he slowly pushed his finger in his other hand moving to the base of Cullen's cock and holding it before he covered it with his mouth.

  Cullen moaned as Tim sucked lightly at the head his finger slowly twisting around in him. Slowly he felt the press of another finger and he gripped the sheets. “T-t-Tim..ahh…” Tim came up licking his lips a bit. “Yes?’ He asked stilling his fingers, ‘Do you want me to add more lube?” he released the base and grabbed the bottle. “No…I just…” Cullen blushed a deep red as he spoke, “I just wanted to know if I could touch you...that’s all.” Tim smiled and kissed at Cullen's hips. “Of course.” He said with a smile, “I’m going to add the second finger now. Alright?” Cullen nodded and gripped a hand in Tim's hair as the second finger slipped in easier thanks to the added lube and started to twist and move.

  “Ahhh….Tim!” With a grin Tim went back to Cullen's cock and sucked the head in going lower as his fingers twisted and spread trying to find Cullen's prostate his own pants being uncomfortably tight but that could wait. Right now? Getting his lover to cum was all that mattered. Cullen pulled at Tim's hair tightly bucking into his mouth as Tim found his prostate and kept tapping at it. “Ahh! T-t-Tim! I….” Tim hummed a bit around Cullen's cock holding his hips down with one hand as he started to take him deeper.

  His fingers pressed deeper into his boyfriend’s body a third slipping in just as Tim felt Cullen's cock hit the back of his throat and Tim swallowed around it humming as he felt his hair get pulled tighter. “I’m gonna cum Tim!” Tim smirked and twisted his fingers more until he felt Cullen go ridged and the warm heat of his seed hitting his throat and he swallowed it down. Coming up he still had some in his mouth as he removed his fingers and kissed Cullen letting him taste his own cum.

  Once they broke apart Cullen started to catch his breath with Tim cleaned his fingers on a corner of his shirt by Cullen's head. “Do…you want me to do that too you?” Cullen asked his face red as he looked at Tim who was still hard. “Think you’re up for it Cullen?” was the reply he got as Tim cradled him close. “Yeah. I think so. So let go and let me help you.” Cullen said kissing Tim again. “I want to taste you.” Tim moaned as Cullen started to flick at his nipples again. “Hey..Tim? Want me to get anything for you? Like…I dunno...one of the vibes?” he asked before biting down over one. Tim moaned running a hand in Cullen's hair. “No. Not….tonight...just…you. Ok?”

  He came up and kissed Tim softly on the cheek. “Ok.” Cullen helped Tim out of his pants and giggled when he saw that Tim was leaking already. “Oh wow…looks like you might not last long.” Tim hissed as the air hit him and smirked at Cullen. “Then we should handle it r-” he was cut off by Cullen taking him into his mouth causing him to moan again. Cullen kept switching how he sucked Tim off from hard and fast to slow and languid he held Tim's hips so he wouldn’t buck and Tim kept his hands in Cullen's hair gripping tightly.

  “Oh gods…Cullen! Mmm…” Tim wanted to pull him up and kiss him but god that meant Cullen wouldn’t be sucking him off. Cullen pulled up to catch his breath and smirked at Tim. “Guess you’re the one all red and blushing now.” Tim chuckled and pulled him up for a quick kiss. “Perhaps…but it seems you’re pretty excited.” He smirked noting how Cullen was getting hard again. “Maybe. But after this? Wanna…mmm…take a bath?” He asked as Tim kissed his throat. “Sure. But first? Make me cum Cullen. Please?”

  Smiling Cullen went back down kissing along Tim's abs until he was at his cock again and kissed the head dipping his tongue in the slit before he engulfed it once more and started to twist his hand along the base causing Tim to groan. Cullen started to hum like Tim did earlier and that got Tim to moan and pull tightly at Cullen's hair. “Keep doing that! Oh Cullen…” Tim said as he went still cumming into Cullen's mouth his boyfriend swallowing as best he could before pulling off and coughing. “S-sorry…” he said some of it dripping down his chin.

  “It’s…aah…ok.” Tim replied pulling him up and kissing him. “Mmm…tastes good. Now…want me to go run the bath?” he asked his eyes sleepy. “You sure you’re not gonna fall asleep on me?” Cullen asked lying down on Tim's chest the sound of his heart soothing him a bit. “No. Not until we take a bath. So c’mon up Cullen. Bath time.” He watched as his boyfriend pouted and got up helping him up as well. “Fine. Bath then nap time.”


End file.
